


Служба спасения 911

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Фантазии на тему эпизода 1.22





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mirabella 
> 
> Осторожно, стеб!!!

Ведущий: В программе «Служба спасения 911» мы рассказываем о всяких ужасных происшествиях. Вы познакомитесь с людьми, чья работа – постоянный подвиг. Это люди редкого мужества, они впадают в панику только в случае опасности. История, о которой мы вам сейчас расскажем, началась довольно давно…

Джастин Тейлор, ученик 11-го класса: Однажды я шел по улице и дышал свежим американским воздухом. Я всегда дышу воздухом, когда не хочу задохнуться. И тут у меня возникла настойчивая потребность разменять 20 долларов двумя бумажками по пять долларов и одной по десять.

Врач-парамедик: Больной!..

Ведущий: Как назло, в тот день ни в одном магазине не было бумажек по десять долларов. Поэтому господин Тейлор зашел в клуб «Вавилон».

Д.Т.: Это было довольно странное заведение. Я обратился к мужчине, которому было так жарко, что он стоял в одних носках. Я спросил у него, не швейцаром ли он здесь работает. Или, может быть, разменщиком мелочи для игровых автоматов?

Врач-парамедик: Вам нельзя!…

Мистер Спаркл: Я объяснил этому малышу, что у меня профессия такая же, как и у Деми Мур в ее самом неудачном фильме, только я мужчина.

Д.Т.: После того, как этот человек сказал, что он – Деми Мур, только мужчина, я сразу понял, что он опасный сумасшедший. И решил убежать.

Брайан Кинни, топ-менеджер рекламной фирмы: Я увидел, как стриптизер бежит за мистером Тейлором, про которого я еще не знал, что он – мистер Тейлор, и решил ему помочь. Мистеру Тейлору, конечно. Я остановил мистера Тейлора, про которого еще не знал, что он мистер Тейлор, и вот тогда я узнал, что он и есть мистер Тейлор.

Д.Т.: Я подумал, что мистер Кинни – санитар из дурдома, но оказалось, что у него совсем иная методика работы с психами.

Врач-парамедик: Разговаривать!..

Б.К.: Мистер Тейлор – очень привлекательный молодой человек, и я решил помочь ему с этой проблемой. К сожалению, у меня при себе была только одна бумажка в десять долларов и одна в пять. Мы искали недостающую купюру всю ночь, но даже у меня дома такой не оказалось.

Д.Т.: После этого мы с мистером Кинни встречались много раз, но он, к сожалению, так и не смог отдать мне пять долларов: каждый раз оказывалось, что он их где-то потерял. А ведь мы искали эти деньги во всей одежде, даже в нижнем белье. Я думаю, что мистер Кинни очень рассеянный.

Врач-парамедик: Я же сказал, не разго…!

Ведущий: К счастью, мистер Тейлор на следующий день выиграл тысячу долларов в игровых автоматах, поэтому в деньгах в то время не нуждался.

Д.Т.: Но я все равно настойчиво просил мистера Кинни отдать мне пять долларов, потому что хотел после выпускного бала купить себе пару бутылок пива.

Б.К.: Я решил зайти на выпускной бал, чтобы отдать этому мальчику бумажку в пять долларов, которую остался ему должен. Меня всегда ужасно мучает совесть, если я не отдаю долги. Тем более, таким красивым мальчикам.

Д.Т.: Я танцевал со своей подругой Дафной, когда увидел на выпускном мистера Кинни. Я не хотел танцевать с ней, но иначе она бы могла расстроиться. А расстроенные девушки в таком состоянии могут натворить, что угодно: попасть под машину, разорить муравейник, повредить железнодорожное полотно. Поэтому, когда я увидел мистера Кинни, я обрадовался, что он будет танцевать с Дафной, и улыбнулся.

Дафна Чендерс, подруга мистера Тейлора: Я тоже обрадовалась, увидев мистера Кинни, потому что мой друг Джастин часто рассказывал мне, как весело они ищут пять долларов у него дома.

Ведущий: Мистер Кинни направился к танцующим, но тут случилось непредвиденное.

Б.К.: Я почувствовал, как мне за шиворот упал энцефалитный клещ. Это очень неприятно, когда за шиворот падают энцефалитные клещи. Кусал бы прямо так, но ведь он начинает щекотаться, а я очень не люблю щекотку.

Ведущий: В прошлом году 22 человека были насмерть защекочены энцефалитными клещами.

Крис Хоббс, одноклассник мистера Тейлора: Я развожу энцефалитных клещей с детства, потому что это очень забавные и веселые зверьки. Мои родственники сначала возражали, но потом переболели энцефалитом и теперь у них иммунитет.

Ведущий: В этот день Крис взял с собой своего лучшего воспитанника – клеща по кличке Гомофоб.

К.Х.: Я планировал показать его своим одноклассникам. Но Гомофоб всегда отличался непоседливым характером. И вот он убежал.

Б.К.: С клещом за шиворотом я почувствовал себя очень неудобно. Я стал совершать определенные телодвижения, чтобы тот смог безболезненно выбраться из моей одежды.

Д.Т.: Сначала я подумал, что у мистера Кинни пляска святого Витта, и хотел начать записывать свои наблюдения за этим редким заболеванием.

Врач-парамедик: Больной! Не разговаривайте же!..

Б.К.: Я объяснил мистеру Тейлору, что очень неуютно ощущаю себя с клещом в одежде.

Д.Т.: Тогда я стал помогать мистеру Кинни достать клеща. Мы даже сняли пиджак и попытались бросить клещу шарф, чтобы тот вылез по шарфу.

Ведущий: Но клещ увидел огромную белую простыню и испугался. Он подумал, что это хулиганы, и решил лезть в обратную сторону.

Д.Т.: Тогда я посадил мистера Кинни в машину и пошел звонить в службу спасения 911.

Врач-парамедик: плачет в истерике.

Диспетчер: Если бы мистер Тейлор нам дозвонился, то записал бы сообщение на автоответчик, и, как только в офисе кто-нибудь появился, мистера Кинни бы спасли.

Ведущий: Но этого не случилось.

Крис: Я еще в зале по телодвижениям мистера Кинни понял, что Гомофоб находится у него за шиворотом. Он мог вылезти оттуда только с помощью специально оструганной палочки. Я сбегал за ней, но догнал мистера Тейлора и мистера Кинни уже в гараже.

Б.К.: Я увидел, что Крис несет мистеру Тейлору интересную специальную палочку для насекомых. Я обратил внимание мистера Тейлора на это.

Д.Т.: Я услышал, как мистер Кинни зовет меня, резко обернулся и ударился лицом о специальную палочку, которую мне протягивал Крис. Палочка для насекомых не рассчитана на людей, поэтому мне стало нехорошо, и я решил прилечь.

Врач-парамедик: Наконец-то!..

Б.К.: Энцефалитный клещ от увиденного упал в обморок и вывалился у меня из-за шиворота. Я сразу почувствовал себя легче и побежал посмотреть на волшебную палочку, убивающую нехороших клещей.

К.: Я поинтересовался у мистера Кинни, знает ли он, как обращаться с волшебной палочкой, но понял, что нет, когда палочка вырвалась у него из рук и упала мне на ногу.

Ведущий: В раннем детстве Крис пострадал от действий маньяка-давителя ног, поэтому у него развилась психологическая непереносимость опускания на ногу тяжелого предмета.

К.: И я сам не заметил, как упал в обморок.

Б.К.: Мне очень не понравилось, как выглядит мистер Тейлор после столкновения с палочкой. Я хотел закрыть глаза от ужаса, но побоялся заснуть, потому что ночью думал о мистере Тейлоре и из-за этого не выспался. Но глаза все равно закрылись сами собой, и я заснул.

Спасатели: Нас вызвали одноклассники мистера Тейлора. Когда мы приехали и отметили командировки, то увидели, что все три человека лежат без сознания. Мы поняли, что энцефалитному клещу ничто не угрожает. Мы посадили редкое насекомое в коробочку и отвезли его в зоопарк, а для людей вызвали людскую «Скорую помощь».

Д.Т.: «Скорая помощь» приехала очень скоро и спасла всех остальных.

Врач-парамедик: (прорезавшимся командирским голосом): Больной! Я же сказал: не разговаривать в коме!!!

Ведущий: Вы только что услышали рассказ о том, как мужество и самоотверженность спасателей помогли спасти трех людей и редкое насекомое. В следующий раз мы расскажем вам, почему в тот день в Америке во всех магазинах не было десятидолларовых банкнот.


End file.
